Heartless
by Gladiis
Summary: In the night you hear them talk the coldest story ever told, somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul and will to move on to a woman so "heartless". *One-Shot* *Revised*
1. Chapter 1

**Heartless by Gladiis**

**SasuHina One-Shot**

**Words: 3026**

**Not Beta'ed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruo or the Song used as an inspiration for the story.**

* * *

"In the night you hear them talk the coldest story ever told, somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul and will to move on to a woman so heartless." started an elderly male as he was about to tell to the younger generation a true and sad love story that happen forty years ago in Konoha during the end of the fourth ninja war. This is the story that had become a legend and forever famous:

* * *

Story POV:

_It all started way before the fourth ninja war, some say it began when the two individuals were just twelve years old and just graduated from the academy and became Genin ninjas. The two individuals were one male with dark black hair with the blackest eyes ever seen. The other was of course a female with purple-blue short hair with pearl colored eyes. They didn't know each other fully well only that they both came from prestigious ninja clan families: the Uchihas and the Hyuugas. Both were raised to inherit the entire clan but despite their 'status' they never shared one word with each other._

"_Why you ask?" Well, they were polar opposites, as some people would explain but the real reason is that the male was only focused in one thing and one thing only: kill his older brother, because his older brother murdered every member of their family, the Uchihas, and sparred him because his older brother wants him to avenge him and see how strong he could become. Another reason why is because the Hyuuga girl was only crushing on the male's best friend and teammate which was Naruto Uzamaki. Therefore, everybody in their villages even their friends and peers never would have guessed that the upcoming event would devastate a legendary young ninja._

_A year has passed and it's the end of the chunin exams, both individuals failed but something horrible had happened. The male Uchiha had left his village and 'betrayed' his friends, of course the Hyuuga girl didn't focus on getting him back like his teammates were but she pretended to care in order to be by her crush's side but deep down she didn't know yet but she was upset that a fellow comrade and sort of friend had left the village to someone so evil like Orochimaru._

_The young Uchiha trained and trained for three years with his 'sensei', Orochimaru before he decided that his sensei was useless and 'killed' him in one shot with his Chidori. The Uchiha had no intention in going back to Konoha to see his friends and teammates; instead, he set out to form his own team, Hebi, their goal? To kill Itachi Uchiha, his brother. They went on and set out to find the elder Uchiha's whereabouts and his mind wasn't on a female Hyuuga to stop him. Soon he will begin to think of her but he would have never have expected it._

_While in Konoha the Hyuuga has also trained with her team and her cousin, Neji, and has became stronger than ever before, Though that didn't mean that she was shy and she still fainted when she saw the return of her long-time crush, who also went off to train with the Uchiha's sensei's former teammate, Jiraiya, for three years. She has clearly forgotten about her small worry about the whereabouts of the young Uchiha._

_He has done it after years of having nightmares and suffering after the massacre of his clan, he has killed his elder brother with all his strength. However, on that day he had heard the truth as to why his brother killed his clan. _

"_It was all planned by the elders in Konoha because they were scared that the Uchihas were becoming to powerful and would overrun the village." said a masked ninja by the name of Tobi but later the young Uchiha found out that he was Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan and the creator of the Akatsuki. With all the new information he has heard, the young man's new goal was …to destroy KONOHA!_

_It all happened to fast; the leader of the Akatsuki organization who wanted to capture the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki (SP?), which was the male she had liked for so long, had destroyed her village. She looks back at the time she had tried her best to protect him from dying and that she had confessed her feelings for him before she defeated by the Akatsuki Leader, Pein. After all that she has received no reply from Naruto and decided to try to forget her feelings and focus on training but in her heart she knew that it was going to be difficult to do…How wrong she was back then…_

_He came too late, he has received word that his former village, Konoha, was destroyed and is reduced to smashes. The older Uchiha, Madara, has convinced him to go to Konoha anyways and try to capture the Nine-Tails jailer, his former friend and teammate. After the young Uchiha has failed to capture the Eight-tails, but little did he knew that a new war was about to begin and that his life was about to change by a certain Hyuuga._

_Turns out the reason she had not heard from the man she had confessed to was because he was of to train even more and she overheard that he also went off to train on controlling the demon's chakra in him. She had received a mission to be completed alone and the mission is to guard the outside gates of the destroyed Konoha in case anymore invaders decided to come in. She had accepted the mission and was out in the forest at night with the full moon lighting her view on any unknown invader. Time passed and she heard the rustling of bushes, she activated her bloodline, the Byakugan, in order to see anything suspicious and what she saw shocked her but before she can run or warn other ninjas, she was knocked unconscious._

_The young Uchiha never expected the heiress of the Hyuuga clan to be all by herself patrolling in the night or expected her to detect him. He swore quietly at his obvious mistake and knowing now that he had to find a way to get rid off her before he is found and finding out his plans. He left with her in his arms and went to a cave miles and miles away from Konoha and tied the female up in order to prevent her from running away. After doing all that, he took a moment to see how much she has grown and changed, he might have never talked to her personally but he still remembers how she looked liked before he left the village three years ago. Then he heard noises coming from her indicating that she was waking up. When she opened her eyes she saw that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, the young Uchiha that had betrayed Konoha and hurt the man she liked was right before her eyes. The Uchiha just stared at her in silence, he knew that she was confused and was feeling uncomfortable. After what felt like forever filled with silence, the Hyuuga girl blurted one word:_

"_Why?" The Uchiha gave an evil smirked and gave no immediate reply. The female Hyuuga did not know what to expect from the young Uchiha._

_Months have passed since she was taken by the Uchiha and in those months they both started to warm-up to each other but she had no love feelings towards him for she stilled loved his former teammate she liked him and knew that eventually she will grow to love the Uchiha even though she knew that it would be wrong to happen. He too was starting to like the girl as the days went by he opened up to her and felt that she can be there for him always and forever. Though he never admitted to her because he had other things in his agenda like capture his ex-teammate. He already captured the eight-tails but word got to him that his ex-friend was unbeatable. So, all he could focus is defeating the Nine-tails and no time to confess._

_She had been let go and granted permission to leave and return to Konoha for a while but before she left she saw the Uchiha's hurtful eyes as he told her to go back to visit her family and friends. The visit would only last a couple of days before the young Uchiha would 'kidnap' her again. When she arrived, everyone recognized and gathered around her and were happy to have her back but she knew that she would go away again. She was then greeted by the blonde ninja that she confessed a long time ago with a huge hug and he took her out to eat and he told her how worried he was and that he was looking for her to talk about her confession that she said to him a long time. He also admitted that he would give the relationship a try and see where it goes. She was happy but sad because she knew that she was falling in love with his friend, the Uchiha, little by little and falling out of love the Uchiha's former teammate, but despite the fact she had agreed knowing that her feelings might change. When he asked where she was all she could say that she didn't know and was held hostage by an enemy ninja and escaped. He believed her and took her to the Hokage's office for further discussion. _

_The Hokage, Tsunande, gave her insight on the fourth ninja war that was about to begin anytime soon and told her that the main culprits for declaring the war was Madara Uchiha and the young Uchiha. All the young Hyuuga could do is hide her disappointment on how tainted the male Uchiha had become since his Genin ninja days. The Hokage then knew that the Hyuuga was kidnapped by the Uchiha and asked her how close she was with him. Of course, the shy kuniochi could not lie to her superiors and answered her question stating that she was close to the boy but she had little feelings in return for him. Though the Uchiha did mange her to forget her real feeling towards his former teammate but it all came back when he confessed and was willing to work a relationship with her. The Hokage nodded and gave the Hyuuga an S-Ranked mission:_

"_Spy on the Uchiha and catch him off guard and capture him without killing him and bring him back to Konoha alive." How much she didn't want to hurt the boy Uchiha's feelings but she had to do it. She returned to the boy she had loved and told him that she will be going on a long mission and that she did not know when she'll be back but he understood and told her that he will be waiting for her. In returned she smiled at him._

_She was back and he held her in his arms and telling her that he missed her and that she should never return to Konoha and stay with him._

"_We can rule the entire ninja villages together…" he stated. That just sent shivers down her spine. It was in that moment she knew that she had to stop him even if she did love him a little._

_The war was gruesome so many shinobi's have died and perished. All for what? Peace? Dominance? She didn't know and she was never in battle for the young Uchiha was worried that she might die in battle so he kept her locked up in a safe place away from society and war._

_Days have turned to weeks and turned to months when she finally decided to take action and decided that she should have never fallen in love with him and was thankful that she didn't let him know of her feelings.. She had heard from a fellow ninja that a Hyuuga was murdered in battle by the Young Uchiha and the Hyuuga was none other than her cousin, Neji, she was devastated and was upset that he had passed but held those tears until after she succeeded her mission and capture the Uchiha._

_He had never expected her to love him or admire him but he wanted her to be there by his side and was happy when she had confessed that she had feelings for him and that she wanted to marry him despite the war. He had her in his arms and was glad that the Hyuuga girl had no feelings for his former teammate. He was all happy and excited that he didn't know what she had done to him, all he heard from her was:_

"_I'm sorry, please forgive me." and with that he felt a stinging sensation in his lower back was knocked out and his eyes was filled in darkness._

_After she had knocked him out with a kunai with sleeping serum, she had made a plan to escape the area. Luckily, Madara was nowhere near as he was of in Sand village battling the Kazekage, Gaara. She had escaped with no trouble._

_He woke up and found himself chained with chakra chains so he could not escape. He didn't understand why she betrayed him, he loved her and done nothing wrong to her and she just played his feelings. Then he realized that it might have been a mission all along, that just left him heartbroken, he wished that he would have never felt anything for the Hyuuga girl._

"_A job well done, you captured him and now you can rest and be with your friends. Maybe with the Uchiha captured and locked-up there, it might put an end to this tragic war." declared the new Hokage, Kakashi Hatake with Tsunande nodding in agreement. She left the office and was having doubts on ever playing him like that but she knew that it had to be done or else something worse would happen during the war. _

_A year went by and the 4th__ ninja war was at its end, with Madara Uchiha finally giving up and immediately arrested and isolated in a building for all eternity. Everyone was celebrating and happy that the war is over. However, the Hyuuga heiress decided to visit the Uchiha that she captured a year ago. For she never saw or spoke to him since then._

_He knew it was her when she entered his cell, it has been a year since he last saw her and was still heartbroken by her betrayal._

"_Why?" is all he asked. There was no immediate reply but then she spoke,_

"_You killed hundreds of people including my own cousin. I did love you but I looked at how tainted you've become and decided to finish you off and regret ever falling in love with you. I hope you understand and I'm sorry." he looked up and saw tears coming from her eyes and then all he said,_

"_You're a heartless woman. I'll never forgive you." she couldn't take it and just left, she made up her mind that she'll never see him again and that she will never talk to him ever again. _

_She cried the entire night for she was never called a heartless woman and that she had shattered a man's heart which his heart has been shattered so many times and that she had loved him in some point before falling completely in love with the Uchiha's former teammate._

_The Uchiha never moved on and stayed alone until he could no longer breathe_.

End.

* * *

"…after being locked up in jail for a decade, the Hokage and elders of Konoha had decided to end the Uchiha's life for he was suffering emotionally and physically. The Hyuuga moved on with the man she loved and got married but the 15 years after the Uchiha's death, she passed away due to a heart condition that she was diagnosed when she was Genin at the chunin exams. This story is told because is an upsetting story and that it leaves people thinking on what true love really is." concluded the old man. There was silence but then a young girl probably about 12 years of age said:

"Hey, Grandpa Naruto who was the Uchiha and the Hyuuga? You never mention their names." The old man known as Naruto just stared at the child and gave a sad look before replying:

"Their names were Sasuke Uchiha and your Grandmother, Hinata Hyuuga."

**

* * *

**

A/N: I never meant for Hinata to be cruel because she's my favorite character. Neji's death was not planned but it happened. So what do guys think? Well, check my other stories, I'll be updating them soon. Hope I didn't leave anything confusing if so ask me.


	2. Author's Note Please Read

A/N:

Hey! Guys what's up? Well, I've been having a debate if I should create another chapter for _"Heartless" _but in another person's point of view like Sakura or Hinata or etc. So, I've decided to let you guys tell me the top three names of who you want me to type on their POV's on the story. Yes, it will be different than the 1xst chapter, with more explanations and etc. So, please either review or PM me to tell the people you would want me to type their point of view of Hinata and Sasuke's relationship.

I will need at least 10 people to review/pm or no new chapter, any less I will not type up the chapter.

Also, feel free to give me ideas or anything for the upcoming chapter, I may use it heck even a song idea since I used a song for this one-shot….so type!

Also, here's to all my other readers, I'm sorry for not updating my stories like _"The One", "Destiny", "Forever Love", _and _"A Mother's Undying Love". _My computer crashed on me and lost EVERYTHING! I'm trying to remember where I left in my stories especially _"Forever Love". _Also, I have a new job which is awesome and I'm FINALLY going to start CNA classes next month (hopefully) so I have trouble updating so please bear with me =\. That's all I have to say…so yeah Review! Or Message me! If you want another chapter up for this story..no pressure.

If you love this story please give my other stories a try. Here are the summaries of all my written work and status. Feel free to read, review, criticize, or whatever XD:

**Look at the end notes for more explainations.**

**__**

* * *

_A Mother's Undying Love **(NaruHina - Muli-Shot)** _

__

She was left to raise him on her own but raising the new jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi proves to have dangerous outcomes. All she wanted was to have a normal, happy, and complete family, is that so much to ask for. **Angst/Drama **_

* * *

_

_Comparisons **(InuYasha/Kagome - Complete one-Shot)** _

Kagome and Souta talk about how some of Kagome's feudal friends are much like the WWE Superstars, while waiting for Inuyasha. *One-Shot* R&R, plz!. Good fanfic for all those WWE and Inuyasha fans! **Humor/General**_Dear Diary _**(On-Hiatus - NaruHina)**

_

* * *

Dear Diary _**(NaruHina - On Hiatus)**

Hinata's thoughts on seeing a blue-eyed, blond haired boy for the first time. *Based on a song* **Romance**_

* * *

Destiny _**(SasuHina - Chapter 3 coming soon)**

My life was created to obey him on every single order he gave me, I had no choice but to follow them or pay the price. Even if his orders was to spy on his former best friend and my crush...even if it pained me. *AU* *Slight NaruHina* *SasuHina* **Angst/Hurt/Comfort **_

* * *

Forever Love _**(Family fic of Iruka & Gaara - Ch. 10 oming in September)**

Iruka was just in a simple mission in Suna but one night he heard the cries of a baby. He then found the baby abandoned. Will Iruka adopt him Or Leave him? *First Naruto Fanfic* **Family **_

* * *

Gone Forever but Not Forgotten _**(InuKag - complete)**

Events that happen after Kagome's death. How does Inuyasha react? **Tragedy/Romance**_

* * *

The Lost One _**(InuKag - One-Shot Complete)**

Inuyasha's point of view. His thoughts on losing Kagome to him. **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**_

* * *

The One_** (KeikoKurama [YYH] - On Hiatus)**

'She's the one..' whispered Youko. "What? What are you talking about?" I asked,"Who is she?" Then Youko disappeared and leaving me there to find out on my own "who was "she"?" * First YYH FanFic* *On Hiatus!* **Romance**_

* * *

Where's the Love? _**(Sess/Kag - Discontinued) **

*DISCONTINUED*They all thought that Naraku had died, but then a greater evil appears and is teaming up with two powerful demon and her companions now have to defeat this evil with the help of unlikely ally...Sesshoumaru. *DISCONTINUED*

* * *

**Also, another reason for the long wait is that I recently starting to like WWE now. Since my favorite wrestler is the current World heavyweight Champion (Finally!). So, I'm not into Naruto as much but don't worry I won't discontinue my stories, I have big plans for them so don't worry =] (FF is being gay so sorry if the there is many bolds and etc. I tried to fix it but it gets worse -/_\-**

**Peace!**


End file.
